Pancreatic cancer (PC) is one of the deadliest forms of cancer and is the fourth leading cause of death in the United States. PC is often diagnosed at a very late stage when the cancer is aggressive and has metastasized. As such, there exists a need for improved treatments for pancreatic cancer.